Desert walk
by Kickin' It Teen
Summary: What would have happend with Ian and Wanda if Melanie wouldn't have been present in the desert walk scene. (Movie)


**Hello, Fanficiton people! I am here with a one-shot for this pairing that I absolutely adore. I don't know how many of you read "The Host" fanfiction but I am ready to give a try and see how many views, reviews and other things I get here.**

**So, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Host book, or the movie or anything that has to do with them. The only thing that I own is the plot of this one-shot and the one-shot itself.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Ian took Wanda on a walk around the hidding place to show her the sky and the outside view. Being held captive in an underground chain of tunnels wasn't exactly the best place for a great life, but considering the "alien invasion", which, for once, wasn't part of a SF story, the underground was the safest place.

As Ian guided Wanda to a high spot similar to the roof of a normal house Melanie was desperately trying to say something, but Wanda was blocking her out and definitely it wasn't a good feeling since she was traped inside her own body. Ian and Wanda sat down and Ian made the first move and started the talk. Melanie tried again to say something, but it was impossible. Wanda broke away from her for a while and she couldn't do anything but stay and listen to the conversation that was happening between her body intruder and Ian.

Wanda was eagerly waiting for Ian to say the words that she needed to hear and he did.

"I like you, Wanda!" His eyes betrayed his nervousness, but Wanda could relate to it so she did no judging. And nor was she used to judge.

"I like you too, Ian!" And that was it. They were kissing on the edge of a huge rock and neither of them could have been happier.

Ian made a daring move, gently swipping his tongue across Wanda's lips, careful not to push her to far. It was all new to Wanda who had never kissed anyone before and she was desperately trying not to mess up. She realised that she had access to Melanie's instincts and let those take over. Wanda opened her mouth so that Ian's tongue could pss through them and drive her into a completely new world. He took the lead, as he was used to, and explored every corner of her mouth. In a few short moments Wanda understood what she had to do and strarted pushing her tongue agains Ian's in order to return the pleasure. He let her in, let her roam his mouth, being patient with her, letting Wanda set the pace. She made a bold move, relying on her actually Melanie's, instincts, and slipped her hand inside Ian's T-shirt exploring his stomach muscles. His abdomen was formed from all the work that he had to do in the underground chain of tunnels which was his home for a while. Wanda smiled through the kiss letting her other hand slip into his messy hair and getting a good grip on it. Ian grapped her hips and gently pushed her down in order to lay down but without scaring her. She was starting to understand what was happening and where things were going, and even though she felt good, Wanda knew that this was not right. Melanie could have come back any moment and make a stupid move that would send Ian running away. Less probable, but not impossible.

Wanda slowed the kiss, making it less intense and pushed lightly on Ian's chest, who got the idea and oblidged knowing that there was no possible way for them to continue what they started then as long as Wanda was still inside Melanie's body. Ian got the message and helped Wanda get up and hugged her tightly.

"It's not that I don't want to go father, but this is Melanie's body and she loves Jared. I could never do this to her or Jared. Melanie loves him and this is her body, so I love him too. But I also have feeling of my own. It would still not be right. Maybe we will find a way to be together, but until then we have to be careful and stop." Wanda said panting with a pained look in her eyes. Ian took her hand in his and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I fell for someone who is from another planet and travelled the universe. Never in a billion years I would have thought that I would say that or that was possible. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you here and have you by my side every day. You'll see, I will protect you and we will get you out of this body and give you one of your own."

Wanda's eyes started to flood with tears and she threw her arms around Ian's neck.

"Don't make promises that you cannot keep. But promise me one thing: you will try to save me, and I will do my part as it has to be done, in order to give Melanie her body back. She needs it more than I do. I only need you right now."

Ian didn't want to start a fight with her so he gently pressed her lips to her forehead. And right then Melanie broke through Wanda's barrier, coming back from her slumber, and yelled in Wanda's mind.

"If you two are done using my body as a way to snog each other I would appreciate if you would move yourselves and find a way to fullfil blondie's promise."

Wanda smiled a little and Ian gave her a questioning look.

"It's Melanie. She wants us to fullfil your promise."

"Well, then, I think that this is our call, co let's go."

Ian jumped up to his feet and helped Wanda up, starting their journey to the underground tunnels approaching their happy ending.


End file.
